The present invention relates to sports training devices and, more particularly, to a device that uses a flash of light produced at a precise moment to train focus and concentration at the point of impact to facilitate hitting an object, such as a baseball, softball, golf ball, tennis ball, and the like.
Athletes may take their eyes off the ball prior to completing an athletic movement or sequence, such as swinging a bat. For instance, baseball hitters may not follow the entire trajectory of a baseball and actually observe the collision between the baseball and bat. It is well known in the art that watching the baseball as it is being struck facilitates effective hitting. Athletes need something that can help focus their concentration at a precise moment and place to train them to observe the point of impact.
Numerous conventional drills, devices and tools are used to train athletes of several sports, such as baseball, golf and tennis, to keep their eyes on the ball and observe the collision. Athletes are coached to hit a round ball squarely with the sweet spot of the bat, club, racket, or the like. They must do this during a collision that takes place in an instant. Conventional devices and tools, that do not provide a unique event that attracts and induces anticipation from the collision point itself, do not adequately address the problem of athletes not observing the collision.
As can be seen, there is a need for a training tool to attract and induce anticipation of the collision point in an athletic motion or sequence, such as a bat, club or racquet striking a ball.